


Tony Fanart!

by Neutralchaos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bunny!tony, But here it is, Chapter 2 is NSFW, Fanart, His legs look fantastic, It has tony in panties, Mer!Tony, NSFW Art, Okay nsfw appears randomly, This did not turn out the way i hoped it would, You just know ill try again another time, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: I couldn't resist =) I really couldn't. In fact... I'm pretty sure that my other Tony fan art is going wind up here... because I think that Tristero will very much enjoy it.. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts).



> I couldn't resist =) I really couldn't. In fact... I'm pretty sure that my other Tony fan art is going wind up here... because I think that Tristero will very much enjoy it.. ;)


	2. Tony is fabulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw. If men in Lingerie is not your thing. Skip this.


	3. Mer!Tony




	4. Join me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here... just Tony having a nice relaxing bath....


	5. Tony *needs* coffee

“TONY. We’ve talked about this. Pants are mandatory, we don’t want Thor thinking that they’re optional again.”

“Mmmmrr…coooffeeee…"

> **BONUS NEKKID TONY**


	6. Young Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a floofy haired tony in CW.

_Hey,_   
_I found this when I was visiting my mom when I was on leave last time and found this. I thought you might appreciate it (And I promised you a good laugh, didn’t I?)._   
_Rhodey_

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> [My Main Blog!](http://neutralchaos1.tumblr.com) for writerly updates and a whole mess of things  
> [My art Blog!](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com)


End file.
